


Yuri! On Ice AU

by RoseRozu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Eating Disorders, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mentions of Past Miscarriage in later chapters, Mentions of past mpreg, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: Yuri got married to Victor at age sixteen but Viktor is still professional ice-skater. Yuri is also a ballerino (male version of a prima ballerina) and this is thier story.





	1. Prologue- Victor and Yuri's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Where Yuri got married here Yuuri got married to Victor at age sixteen. Victor is still a professional ice skater, but Yuuri is a ballerino. This is their story.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note: This is a reworked YOI fanfic that I in summer 2017, and I wasn't very proud of it so I deleted it. So I hope you'll like this new version. And a massive thank you to my beta, I Will Achieve Vikturi!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On Ice; if I did, we would've gotten our second season of it by now.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Past mpreg, mentions of miscarriage, feminine looking men and obviously slash

 

 

A young Asian  boy was seen panicking in his room while his father was looking at his son with warmth."Yuri, my child, do not be nervous," chided Toshiya Katsuki.

Suddenly two women entered the room one of them is a  plump petite woman named Hiroko Katsuki, while another women has bleach blonde hair and a little bit taller, her name is Mari Katsuki.   Hiroko Katsuki, gave Yuri a package. Yuri looked at the package in confusion, then looked towards his mother who smiled sheepishly.

"Yuri this was the same uchikake that I wore for my own wedding." Explained Hiroko "Try it on and let Mari help you with the headdress".  
The other young woman, Mari, helped Yuri to change into his uchikake.

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in another room, a twenty-year-old Russian man was also panicking while his best friend smiled at his antics. "Victor you need to calm down!" shouted Christophe Giacometti, also known as Chris.

"But Chris what if Yuri doesn't want me anymore, and what if he leaves me at the altar?" Whined Victor.

"You; know he won't do that to you." Reassured Chris."He loves you, don't you remember how you asked him to be your husband only a couple of months ago?" Asked Chris. 

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

_Katsuki Yuri is seen wearing a floral sleeveless dress and his waist-length hair is in a low braided bun with sakura shaped clips in his hair and on his feet wearing high topped heel sandals in a colour that matches his dress while his boyfriend of a year is seen wearing a plain white t-shirt and denim shorts with plain sandals._

_"Moy golubchek_ _are you ready yet?" Asked Victor_

 _"_ Yes _, I'm ready." Replied Yuri._

 _The two then walked to the beach alongside with their beloved mini and a standard size Poodle both respectfully called Vichan and Makachin_. The _two lovebirds then found a space and sat down comfortably together.  The younger of the two was looking at the scenery in complete awe and thought 'I'll miss Hasetsu once I graduate from the high school so I can continue my dream into becoming a danseur.'_

_After sitting in a comfortable silence Victor went into his shirt pocket and held a velvet ring box.  Yuri noticing the change in their atmosphere looked to see at Victor in shock as Victor was kneeling on one knee and showing a silver diamond shaped like a snowflake and said the most important words: "Will you marry me?"_

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

Suddenly, the priest came to the room and said: "Everyone is ready to see you and the bride get married".  The groom and best man waited in the aisle patiently for the bride.

After a minute or so waiting, Yuri came down the aisle alongside with his father and the pet poodles.  Makkachin as the ring bearer and Vicchan as the flower girl.

The priest said the prayers and Yuri and Victor did the rituals of an orthodox Russian wedding.  Victor and Yuri are now husband and husband.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I've used a couple of things here that needed a little bit of translation plus what they mean so here it goes
> 
> Uchikake- is a white kimono that is worn traditionally in a Japanese shinto wedding. it also comes with a headdress.
> 
> Moy golubchek/мой голубчек- means my dove in Russian. I've got this translation from google translate so if it's wrong tell me.
> 
> Danseur- male ballerina
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked the first chapter. Next up, Yuri and Victor travel to Detroit.


	2. Detroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: みなさん、ごめんなさい (sorry everyone) I didn't mean to be away for as long as I did from this YOI AU; My family life went a bit hectic and I didn't have the energy to type anything and I've been cheering myself by watching other anime and reading manga. I also went to England to attend my biological dad’s wedding back in May and ever since I came back I never had time to write. A massive thank you to my beta, I Will Achieve Vikturi!
> 
> Please Note: I’ve also done a glossary and translations at the bottom of document
> 
> Disclaimer: See Prologue 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of panic attacks

It’s been two years since Yuri’s marriage to Victor, and they are still happy as ever, but for the next few years Yuri and Victor are going to the U.S so Yuri can study a major in dancing. More specifically in Detroit, Michigan.

  
"Yuri, moya lyubov, what other things do we need to pack?" asked Victor. The past two years changed Victor; instead of having long hair Victor's hair is now short and the fringe covering his right eye. He is dressed in grey sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt and Makkachin styled slippers and is seen packing pictures from the coffee table and from the wall into a box that says _“fragile_ . _”_

"Well, my ballet shoes for one," answered Yuri. Unlike Victor, Yuri hasn't changed much in the past two years, but, according to his husband and a young angry kitten, more beautiful. "I can get the other stuff when we're in America." Yuri is shown wearing the same clothing as Victor,but a bit more feminine, and Yuri's waist-length hair is in a messy bun, and he is wearing Vicchan-styled slippers, they look like Yuri’s current toy poodle.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Yuri went to open the door. Outside stood two adults, one female and one male. There is also a young child that is seen holding the lady’s hand, but as soon as the child sees Yuri and Yuri puts his hands up the child threw himself into Yuri and held onto him like a koala bear on a tree.

 

The female has dark hair that is styled into a tight bun and sharp, lime-green coloured eyes. And, as usual, she is wearing heavy makeup that enhances her notably high cheekbones. The woman  is also tall with a lean frame and has a very straight posture, indicative of her career as a ballerina. She is often seen wearing a yellow thigh-length puffer coat with fur trim, but is instead wearing a red-coloured coat.. Her name is Lilia Feltsman, and she is Yuri’s ballet instructor. The male seems to always wear a very severe appearance that makes him seem perpetually angry. He is also partially bald, with his remaining grey hair jaw-length and slicked back. And as usual, he is wearing a felt hat to hide his baldness. He has a square jaw and a wide build. His name is Yakov Feltsman, and he is Victor’s and the young child's skating coach.

“Yakov, Madame Feltsman, why don’t you come in?” asked Yuri.

 

The elder married nodded in reply. Yuri entered into the apartment.  The apartment itself is a two bedroomed apartment that sitting on the intersection of two busy streets in a large, many-windowed corner building. The building itself had a nice courtyard decorated with gardens lining the stone walkways. The inside consisted mainly of a main hall upon entering, furnished sparsely, though it could easily serve as a ballroom floor on special occasions. For the guests, there was a swimming pool on the lower floor to use as they saw fit. Their actual apartment was quite generous, complete with marble walls, a polished wooden table and newly-upholstered chairs in the dining area, the living room containing more of these to serve as a reclining area, and a balcony lined with tall shrubs. The master bedroom was no less decorated, with a soft king size bed lined with pristine white sheets and several throw pillows, three lamps, one on each side of the bed on nightstands and a taller one by the window next to a large vanity set. And lastly, a kitchen area that rivaled the living area in size, with a stove and two counters, cabinets to store whatever they needed, and much room to walk around on the wooden floor. The guest room is more suitable for a child, the child size double bed is lined with a tiger themed duvet and pillows. The lampshade is tiger patterned, in all of the walls there is a picture of a tiger family and the bedside table on the the right side of the bed there is a picture frame of Yuri,Victor and of course the little kitten.

  
Suddenly, a growl was heard and the adults looked at the child in amusement.

 

And the child shouted'"What? I'm hungry!'

The child is named Yuri Plisetsky, and has blonde chin-length hair that covers the right side of his face and turquoise eyes. He is shorter than average for his age and has a thin frame, due to his mother’s abuse (He now lives with his grandfather part time; this also includes Victor and Yuri’s apartment)

Yuri then decided to make Borscht with slices of bread, and for pudding, Ptichye Moloko. After the meal the seven year old Yuri played with the two poodles, while the adults talked.

“Yuri, Rebenok, I hope that you continue your training and remember to eat healthy,” chided Lilia .

“I will, Madame Feltsman, ”smiled Yuri.

 

“Vitya, I have also found you a temporary skating coach, his name is Celestino Cialdini,” stated Yakov.

“Does he have another student?” asked Victor.

“Yes, I believe his student is from Thailand and is studying at a local high school in Detroit,” answered Yakov.

 

After staying a couple more hours, the elder married couple decided it’s time to leave. Before they left, though, Yakov mentioned that he’ll be taking the younger couple to the airport tomorrow.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

  
Later that night, Yuri wearing both a nightdress and a nightgown and sitting on his vanity, while Victor is in his sleeping boxers is brushing Yuri's hair."Yuri, are you looking forward to tomorrow?" asked Victor "Not really, Victor," admitted Yuri "I'm worried about the dogs, but I'm also worried about my anxiety playing up while flying, including my depression.” With those words, Victor stopped brushing Yuri's hair and forcefully turned Yuri around in his chair and said "If you start feeling like that you tell me about it, and don't you dare hide it." Yuri looked at Victor with eyes that seemed to say _I will try my best._  Victor just smiled and held Yuri in his arms protectively while thinking about what happened when they went on their second date.

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

  
  
_A younger Victor and Yuri were going on their second date.  Victor is wearing a black tuxedo and his long hair done in a high ponytail, while Yuri is wearing a black top with leggings and with a sash that looks like a half skirt (think of Yuri's Eros short skate outfit)._

 

 _His hair is only half up in a bun while the rest went down to his waist.  Victor and Yuri were entering a very busy restaurant when Yuri suddenly clutched onto Victor and his breath went really fast and was seen shaking, the only thing that Yuri thought of is_ Where is Victor? Why is so warm? What is happening to me? _One of the waiters realised what Yuri was experiencing and got Victor to carry him bridal style to the changing rooms._

_After a while Yuri calmed down and looked at the ground in shame, but Victor wouldn't let him."Yuri, I am not angry," reassured Victor. "I am unhappy that you've kept this a secret from me, but I will never be ashamed being with youmoy malen'kiy belyy lebed,"  With that, Yuri looked at Victor and got up and hugged him._

 

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

  
The next morning, Yuri made a traditional Japanese breakfast for him and Victor. After they finished their breakfast, the happy couple went to sit in the lounge to wait for Yakov to take them to the airport.  They only had to wait for about ten minutes for Yakov, and to their amazement came little Yurio. After about twenty to thirty minutes drive to the airport,it was time for Yakov and Victor say their temporary goodbye.  
"Yurio, do you have anything to say to Victor and Yuri?" asked Yakov.  
Yurio looked at Victor and shouted "You better stick to your promise old man!" Yurio then looked at his mother figure and suddenly, without warning, went to Yuri, hugged him, and cried near his heart. "I'll miss you Yuri, and I want you to show me your new ballet moves. " Yuri just smiled. Victor knew it was fake.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

After an eleven hour and sixteen minute flight Victor and Yuri arrived at Detroit Metropolitan Airport. "We're finally here, Victor!" happily shouted Yuri. Victor looked at Yuri with warmth in his eyes and said "Yes, Yuri, we're here. " After picking up their bags,  An Italian man with long brown-taupe hair that is always pulled back into a ponytail, save for a shorter strand of hair that always sticks out, went to the Nikiforov couple.  
"You must be Yuri and Victor?" asked the Italian man.

"Yes," answered Victor, "and you must be Coach Celestino Cialdini?"

Celestino Cialdini just nodded and helped the couple plus their two dogs to his car to take them to their apartment which they will share with another.

They arrived at the apartment, and there stood at the entrance a short young man with tan skin, black hair, and dark grey eyes, and his fringe reaches his eyebrows.

“I am needed at the ice rink. Do you mind doing the tour?” asked the coach. The teenager nodded his head in response.

“Why don’t you come in?” asked the Thai  teenager. The married couple and the pets entered the apartment.  "The apartment has two bedrooms, and each one comes with its own bathroom. There is a lounge that acts as a dining room with the kitchen. It's a bit on the small side, but it's furnished and functional. Oh, and my name is Phichit Chulanont, by the way."

 

After the tour of the apartment, Yuri is cooking thai green curry.

“So, Yuri, what are you studying in Wayne State University?” asked Phichit.

“I’m studying dancing due to me being a ballerino,” answered Yuri.

“What about you, Victor?” asked Phichit.

“I have studied how to be a coach back in Russia,” admitted Victor.

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

  
  
  
It’s been a few months since Yuri and Victor settled down in Detroit and the married couple are packing their belongings for Christmas in Russia and then New Year’s in Hasetsu.

“Victor, have you finished packing?” asked Yuri. “Our flight leaves tonight.”

“Yes my love, ”answered Victor.

 

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

 

 

 

After a twelve hour flight, the two husbands arrive back in St. Petersburg. The husbands plus their beloved pets arrived back at their apartment.

 

“It's good to be home!” shouted a very happy Victor.  Yuri just smiled fondly at Victor and allowed the dogs to be released from their leashes and do their business on the balcony.

 

Two days later, Victor and Yuri's apartment looked like Santa Claus threw up. There is a massive Christmas tree with tinsel and very beautiful but fragile ornaments,and little Yuri is opening his Christmas present from his parental figures and his from his grandfather too.

“Wow, thanks Yuri and old man!” shouted Yurio.“I love my new tiger plush toy.”

“What are you going to name him, Yurochka?” asked Nikolai.

“I’m going to name it tigritsa,” answered Yurio. The married couple looked at each other and smiled.

Nikolai then gave Yuri and Victor their presents from him. And Yurio. the couple then eagerly opened the presents. Yuri's present consisted of new ballet shoes and a choker that looked like it was covered in Sakura petals and pearls that are shaped like snowflakes, while Victor is crying happily that he is going to be a father (Yuri announced that morning he is expecting a child; Yuri also told Yurio that he is going to be a big brother soon), but unknown to the happy family, tragedy will strike.

 

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬** **Time skip to Yuri’s hometown (12am New Year’s day)**

* * *

 

 

It’s midnight, and the Katsuki and Nikiforov family were looking at the fireworks display in awe. Victor looked at Yuri with a smile on his face. Yuri, sensing that Victor was staring at him, hugged Victor with all his might and happily said “Happy New Year my love.”  Without warning Victor shouted “Happy New Year! And may our new member of the family be born healthy (Victor is looking at Yuri’s abdomen where the baby is being protected). Which all the guests at the Onsen heard and replied drunkenly “Happy New Year!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter one
> 
> Author's note 2: I hoped you enjoyed the Detroit year one. I was thinking of doing it in parts but I thought as I gave you a short prologue, I tried to make this chapter longer. 
> 
> I Will Achieve Vikturi not only did they beta read this, they also described Yuri and Victor’s apartment in St. Petersburg.
> 
>  
> 
> Now the updates may get slower on other fic of a silver bird (D. Gray-man) fanfic, the reason being is my other beta is currently trying to get to university (or whatever equivalent it’s called U.S and other parts of the world);  
> See you guys soon in five years after Detroit !!!


	3. Yuri Returns Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you all for the amazing support that you have given me so far on my YOI AU. I also want to say a massive thank you to my beta, I Will Achieve Vikturi!
> 
> Disclaimer: see Prologue
> 
> Warnings: mentions of miscarriage. There are also mentions of anorexia. If this in any way triggers you, please don’t read this chapter. Also it wasn’t very pleasant to write this chapter. (one of my sisters miscarried but didn’t have the pregnancy confirmed before the miscarriage). If you wish to talk to me on these heavy subjects then email me at meganroseschlaepfer7july @gmail .com (just remove the spaces) or PM me.

“Victor Nikiforov has done it again. He won his fifth gold medal in the Grand Prix Final!” announced Hisashi Morooka. Hisashi Morooka is twenty-seven years old and is  often seen with his green jacket. He has short, messy brown hair and round, dark eyes. He is also Japanese.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

After the ceremony, Yuri Nikiforov is seen in the bathroom crying. ‘ _I_ _am happy that Victor won  for the fifth year in a row, but I wish our little one was here to see it_ ’ thought Yuri.

 

 _Four years ago on Valentine'_ _s Day, Y_ _uri and Victor were_ _seen_ _relaxing in the lounge on the sofa enjoying their respected drinks. Yuri fe_ _lt cramped in his stomach and felt wet. ‘That’s funny, I didn’t feel that I need the toilet.’ Then, out of nowhere, the two dogs went to  Yuri and whined as if they were in pain._

_“Yuri, why are the dogs whining?”asked Victor_

_“I don’t know,” replied Yuri, “but I think something’s wrong.”_

_  
_ _Later the very same day, Yuri  is lying in a hospital bed with I.V. tubes and a blood transfusion machine.“I’m sorry, Mr. and Mr. Nikiforov, on your miscarriage, but from the tests that were done, no_ _harm was done to the vaginal area (Yuri is a hermaphrodite), so you_ _are able to have another baby whenever you're ready.”_

 

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

Remembering this caused Yuri to cry and he tried to call Victor to say he’ll be late to the exhibition skate, but unknown to Yuri, Yurio followed him to the toilet. Hearing Yuri cry made Yurio angry, and he kicked the door.

“Hang on, I’ll be out in a minute,” said Yuri. Yuri then opened the door and there stood Yurio with a scowl on his face.

“Why did you cry?” asked Yurio

“...”

“It was about the baby, wasn’t it?”

Yuri just nodded as he is unable to speak. Yurio, knowing why Yuri couldn’t talk, guided Yuri out of the toilets and took him to Victor, who was waiting for them at the entrance.

“Yuri, Moye Serdtse, let’s go back to the hotel room,” said Victor, “We have time for the exhibition skate.”

Back in the hotel room, Victor was dancing to the music that he’ll be using for his exhibition skate while Yuri is lying on the double bed in a depressive state.

“I’ve called Yakov. He and Lilia will come over, as the coaches do not be at the exhibition skate,” explained Victor while preparing Yuri’s medication for when he gets into this state. “I have also texted your therapist. She’ll you after the competition ends.”

 

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

After many skaters performed their exhibition skate, it was time for Victor’s.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for Victor Nikiforov’s exhibition skate. He will be skating to ‘Save You’ by Simple Plan.”

“Wasn’t Victor’s theme for this year “ _Tragedy?”_ asked one of the commenters.

“Yes,” answered Morooka. “Victor and his husband Yuri lost their poodle Viichan just before the competition, and it’s nearly the anniversary of Nikiforov Yuri’s miscarriage.”   

 

**Take a breath, I pull myself together**

**Just another step until I reach the door**

**You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you...**

**I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away**

_‘I never want to see you hurt_ _.’_

**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**

_‘I’ll save you from this pain.’_

**And there's so many things that I want you to know**

_‘I want you to know I lo_ _ve you.’_

**I won't give up 'til it's over**

_‘I’ll never give up.’_

**If it takes you forever, I want you to know...**

**When I hear your voice,**

**It's drowning in the whispers**

**It's just skin and bones,**

_‘I want you to heal from your anorexi_ _a.’_

**There's nothing left to take**

**And no matter what I do,**

**I can't make you feel better**

**If only I could find the answer to help me understand…**

_‘I want you understand yo_ _u.’_

**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**

**And there's so many things that I want you to know**

**I won't give up 'til it's over**

**If it takes you forever, I want you to know...**

**If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground**

**If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through**

_‘I will save you and I will fall with you._ _’_

**Tell me you won't give up,**

**'Cause I'll be waiting if you fall**

**You know I'll be there for you**

**If only I could find the answer to take it all away...**

**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**

**And there's so many things that I want you to know**

**I won't give up 'til it's over**

**If it takes you forever, I want you to know...**

**I wish I could save you...**

**I want you to know...**

**I wish I could save you**

_‘I will never give up, I will save you_ _.’_

Unknown to Victor and the audience but to Yakov and Lilia, Yuri was crying while watching the exhibition skate on television.  

 

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

It is the end of the Grand Prix Final and the Nikiforov family and coach were about to leave when they were stopped by Morooka.

“Victor, don’t retire!” shouted Morooka.

“I haven’t thought about it yet,” admitted Victor “However, I must concentrate on my husband.”

Morooka then looked at Yuri and his heart pained in sorrow, instead of Yuri’s eyes glowing with happiness, they looked dull and broken,and while Yuri’s long hair looked so smooth and bouncy, now looks lifeless and like a veil covering Yuri’s face. Even Yuri’s skin looks paler than usual.

 _‘Does Yuri look even thinner than before?’_ thought Morooka.

Victor, knowing what Morooka is thinking, put his arms around Yuri’s waist and escorted him out of the venue while trying to stop Yuri from seeing all the toy poodles that were outside.

 

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

It’s been a year since the Sochi Grand Prix Final and Yuri, Victor and Yurio decided to go to Yuri’s family onsen in Hasetsu.

“It hasn’t changed a bit, has it, Yuri?” asked Victor.

“I haven’t been here in five years, so I don’t know, Victor,” admitted Yuri.

The onsen is a two-floored  building. On the first floor there is a lounge area that is used to entertain the guests or a viewing party for watching Victor skate.  The kitchen is a little small compared to Yuri and Victor’s apartment,and next to the kitchen is the restaurant, which is not used often. On the same floor is a library where Yuri, when he was young, studied dancing and skating. There is also the public hot springs that are separated by a wooden fence. On the right side it’s for the males and on the left for females.  On the top floor is the guests and family rooms, and if the guests wish, there is a private onsen for both sexes.  The onsen itself is called ‘Yu-topia Katsuki Hot Springs’.

 

At the entrance stood a woman with medium length brown hair reaching past her shoulders with her bangs tied in a short ponytail. She has dark grey eyes and a single mole under her left eye.  
  
She is fairly tall, with long legs and the slim figure of a ballerina. She is usually seen wearing a brown trench coat over a blue-gray cardigan and a white blouse, with dark blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Her name is Minako Okukawa, and she onced used to be Yuri’s ballerina teacher before he moved to St. Petersburg.

The moment she saw Yuri and the others she instantly hugged them all, and then felt how thin Yuri is and pointendly looked at Victor as if to say _‘We need to talk about why Yuri is like this’_. Victor nodded in response.

 

Later that night, Victor, Yurio, the Katsuki family, and Minako are seen eating Katsudon.

“Okāsan, you’re very quiet tonight. Is something the matter?” asked Yuri.

“Watashi no chīsana Yuri, there is. You are thinner than before and you are hardly eating. This is nothing like you,” answered Hiroko.

“I guess I have a confession to make,” stated Yuri.

“Moya Vozlyublennaya, you don’t have to say anything,” reassured Victor

Ignoring Victor, Yuri told his family and old ballet teacher that after the miscarriage he was binge eating until he got so fat that one of the other ballerinas made fun of him, and he decided that he’ll lose weight even though he wasn’t that big to begin with. Ever since then he always payed attention to calories and always made sure to eat less, He reassured them that he is recovering with help from the doctors and his husband and his ballet instructor Lilia  but warned them that he could never be cured. Then, without a word, Yuri left the resort to dance.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

At the dance studio Yuri, was dancing to ‘Stay Close To Me’

 _Sento una voce che piange lontano_ _  
_ _Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_

_‘Why didn’t  Victor leave me?’_

 

 _Orsù finisco presto questo calice di vino_   
_e inizio a prepararmi_   
Adesso fa’ silenzio

 _‘Why did I drink at the Gala_ _? I_ _must’ve embarrassed Victor.’_

 

 _Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore_   
_Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione_ _  
_ _‘Can someone cut my strings and hea_ rt.’

 

 _Questa storia che senso non ha_   
_Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle_   
Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità

_‘Can I truly beat my eating disorder along with my anxiety and depression?’_

 

 _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_   
_Ho paura di perderti_   
‘I can if Victor stays by my side.’

 

 _Le tue mani, le tue gambe,_   
_le mie mani, le mie gambe,_   
_e i battiti del cuore_   
si fondono tra loro

_‘Victor’s and my heart are beating together and always will.’_

 

_Partiamo insieme_

_Ora sono pronto_

_‘I’m ready to move on from my loss of our little one and Vicchan.’_

 

But, unknown to Yuri, someone was watching and recording him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Katsuki Yuri suffer from anorexia. The reason for that in the anime when stress gets to Yuri he ends up skating on the ice or doing ballet in Minako’s studio, however there are cases that Yuri suffers from Bulimia, a another eating disorder, but this is fanfiction, but as I said in the beginning please if you are suffering from any of these, please talk to someone, there are people in the world who you will listen. If you want to talk to me then please do so. I do not want to make people uncomfortable or trigger any of you. See contact information down below after Glossary. Also I am going on holiday on the 19th of September and I won’t be back until October the 4th. So this will be last the update until I comeback, but thank you guys for the amazing support. See you all in October.
> 
> Russian Translations  
> moye serdtse-my heart  
> moya vozlyublennaya-my sweetheart
> 
>  
> 
> Japanese Translations  
> Okāsan-mum  
> Watashi no chīsana yuri- My little Lily
> 
>  
> 
> Glossary  
> Grand Prix Final- The Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final (formerly Champions Series Final), often shortened to Grand Prix Final and abbreviated as GPF, is a senior-level international figure skating competition. Medals are awarded in men's singles, ladies' singles, pair skating, and ice dancing. The event is the culmination of the ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating series; skaters earn points for their placements and the top six from each discipline qualify to the Final. 
> 
> Hermaphrodite- a person that was born with female and male parts, they are normally infertile but there are some cases where they can get pregnant, if they have a working vagina and eggs, but this is extremely rare. 
> 
> Exhibition skate- one night show performance after the major competitions. The skaters who took the highest places or were invited personally perform their Gala programs without any judges. The programs are specifically designed to please the audience and include more artistry and connection than competition programs which are very technical and much more difficult.
> 
> Anorexia is an eating disorder characterized by low weight, fear of gaining weight, and a strong desire to be thin, resulting in food restriction. Many people with anorexia see themselves as overweight even though they are in fact underweight.
> 
> Bulimia- an eating disorder characterized by binge eating followed by purging. Binge eating refers to eating a large amount of food in a short amount of time. Purging refers to the attempts to get rid of the food consumed. This may be done by vomiting or taking laxatives.
> 
> Onsen- a hot spring, or a resort that has developed around a hot spring
> 
> Katsudon- Popular Japanese food, a bowl of rice topped with a deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, vegetables, and condiments.  
> Contact details for eating disorders  
> If you live in the United Kingdom, here is a link from ITV's 'This Morning' with contact information to organisations that deal with eating disorders(all types) https://www.itv.com/thismorning/eating-disorder-helplines


	4. Yurio's Training begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I'm so happy that this AU is going so well. I hope you all will continue to support me. Also a massive thank you to my amazing beta, I Will Achieve Vikturi!! Also in this AU, Victor doesn’t take this season off. So Victor’s short programme is On Love: Eros (I have yet to think of a free skate program for Victor)
> 
> Disclaimer: see prologue
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of depression and anorexia. If this triggers you, please don’t read. I do not mean any harm.

It's been a few hours since Yuuri returned home from the dance studio. “ _I hope Victor won't be too angry with me_ ,” thought Yuuri as he entered their shared bedroom.

Unknown to Yuuri, Victor was angry after watching the video of Yuuri dancing to ‘Stay Close To Me.’ This caused Victor to remember the promise that they both made with Yuuri’s counselor.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

_“Mr. Nikiforov, due to your eating disorder I'll advise you not to exercise unless you're supervised as I am worried that you will fall,” said the counselor._

_“But I am a ballet dancer,” argued Yuuri, “It's my job." The counselor looked at Victor and said in a stern tone of voice “He must be supervised at all times , and , most of all, Yuuri must listen to you and to Madame Baranovskaya.”_

 

_A few hours later Victor made Yuuri promise not to dance unless he was there to give him a break._

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

As soon as Yuuri entered their room Victor looked at Yuuri and showed him the video of him on dancing on YouTube.  After watching the video in shock, Yuuri looked at Victor and said “I had no idea that this was filmed.”You have to believe me!”Victor looked at Yuuri in guilt and hugged Yuuri to death.

“I’m sorry Yuuri,” apologised Victor. Yuuri just gave a smile that said ‘ _It’s ok, I forgive you,Watashi no ai_ . _’_

Later that night, the whole family was eating their dinner, until Minako came bursting in and suddenly announced that the paparazzi was in front of the inn asking for Yuuri and Victor.

“Why the fuck are they here?!” shouted Yurio.

“I think I have an idea,” announced Victor. “Someone videotaped Yuuri dancing to my free skate from this season and posted it online. They must think that Yuuri is better and is planning to go back to performing ballet.”

 

“I am not better. According to my counselor and Madame Baranovskaya, I am unfit to perform, after it was discovered that I’m anorexic and I am truly underweight, and not only that, I’ve got depression which developed after my miscarriage,” explained Yuuri.

 

With those final words Yuuri left the living room and went back to the bedroom that he and Victor shared.  The bedroom itself has big opened windows that allow natural lighting entering the room. On the walls there is wallpaper that have Sakura petals falling down from the branches.  The futon is a light brown colour and on top of the futon is a beige coloured duvet.

Victor and Yuuri were sitting on the futon while Victor brushed Yuuri's hair, and afterwards, Yuuri turned his phone off and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Russia, Yakov and Lilia are trying  to deal with damage control after Yuuri’s dancing got leaked.

“As of this moment Yuuri Nikiforov is unfit to return to the stage, he is yet to be cleared by his doctors and counselor,” Lilia explained

“He is, at this moment in time, spending time with his parents in Hasetsu, Japan, alongside Victor and their adopted son Yurio,” continued Yakov while trying not to pop a vein.

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 The next morning, Victor woke up and he knew instantly that it would be a bad day for Yuuri as they had yet to find out who taped Yuuri dancing.

“'Vozlyublennaya, it’s time to wake up,” whispered Victor. “It’s morning and I need to take Makkachin for a walk.”

“Watashi wa sore ga kiniiranai,” muttered a sleepily Yuuri.

Victor chuckled and slowly got up from the futon to get changed into his running gear and entered Yurio’s bedroom. Yurio’s bedroom in Yutopia consists of a normal twin size bed with a tiger patterned duvet with a matching pillow.  The walls have pictures of Yuuri and Victor on their wedding day, there is also a picture of Yurio with his grandfather in one of his junior figure skating competitions.

 After waiting for a couple of minutes, Victor and Yurio left the hot springs after saying goodbye to the Katsuki family.

 Yurio and Victor were seen running together until they reached the Castle and sat down on the bench, and sat comfortably in silence until Yurio started talking.

“Hey Victor, do you remember back when I was a kid?”

“Yeah, I do,  Yurio,” answered Victor.  “Where are you going with this?”

“I want you to create a short programme for me for my senior debut,” stammered Yurio. “You said that you’ll create one if I promised not do any quads during my junior competitions.”

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

  _A younger Yurio just finished his performance and was seen being scolded (mostly shouted) by Yakov about how using quads at his age_ _could b_ _e very dangerous. While Yurio_ _was seen_ _ignoring Yakov, he noticed two people with waist-length black hair and short silver hair.  Feeling that someone was watching t_ _hem, they looked around and saw Yurio._

_Victor and Yuuri walked down to the rink, and there did Yurio find loving parents and a potential coach in Victor._

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 Meanwhile, back at the hot springs, Yuuri discovered who uploaded a video of him dancing and went to the see culprits in the local ice rink.  At the entrance of the ice rink stood three identical triplets. The girls themselves all have brown eyes and brown hair tied back from their faces with scrunchies, along with a prominent blush on their cheeks. They have round, pudgy faces with small eyes and slanted eyebrows that resemble their father's. They almost always wear matching but differently-colored outfits, which usually consist of hooded vests, gloves, black long-sleeved shirts, black skirts, black pants and sneakers.   
  
Though they look very similar, they each have distinguishing points: Axel has pigtails and her color scheme is purple, Lutz has a bun and her color scheme is light blue, and Loop has a ponytail and her color scheme is pink.

“Sorry Uncle Yuuri,” apologised Loop.

Yuuri, knowing the girls didn’t mean any harm, knelt down on to his knees and asked the girls why they filmed him.

“Because you looked so pretty dancing.”

“Thank you girls, but next time please ask for my permission to post things about me on social media,” scolded Yuuri.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 Later that night, Yuuri and Victor were in their bedroom and were talking about the day’s events.

“Well, at least they  didn’t mean any harm,” said a not a very amused Victor. “I’ll think it’s best to talk to the parents about this.”

“Victor,” sighed Yuuri, “I know the parents very well and I’m sure the girls were scolded after it was discovered they were using their social media without permission. Aside from that, did you and Yurio have a good time?”

“We did,” answered Victor. “Yurio also made me remember a promise I made to him to create a short programme for his senior debut.”

“...”

Victor, looking at Yuuri,saw that he was thinking hard and was surprised when Yuuri said “You create a short programme for him and I create a free skate.”

“Yuuri, is it something to do with the video?” asked Victor

“It made me realise how much I missed dancing, and that using dancing, I can show all my emotions that I don’t know how to express myself,” answered Yuuri.

However, unknown to them, Yurio was listening to the conversation and thought _‘I will make them proud of me.’_

* * *

  **ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 In the skating rink stood Victor and Yurio on the ice while Yuuri is seen talking to a man and woman where the audience sits during a competition or an ice show.

The woman’s name is Yuuko Nishigori, and she has a short and slender frame. She has large, chestnut brown eyes with reddish-brown hair that she wears in a short, messy ponytail. Her fringe sweeps to the right of her head along with two strands in the front. She is first seen wearing a high-collared white jacket with a hot pink turtleneck sweater underneath. Accompanying this are black shorts with dark leggings, black leg warmers, and black and hot pink coloured sneakers, and wears an engagement and wedding ring. The man has a stocky build with tan skin and short-cut black hair. He has a square jawline, a large nose, small eyes and thick, slanted eyebrows. He usually wears a black track jacket, black pants and black sneakers. His name is Takeshi Nishigori and he is Yuuko's husband.

“Yuuri, I’m really sorry about the girls,” apologised Yuuko. “I lectured them to no end.”

“More like shouting at them, honey,” chimed Takeshi.

“It’s OK guys,” reassured Yuuri, “they didn’t mean any harm, but I also gave them a lecture.”

 Yurio and Victor were discussing Yurio’s short programme.

“Ok Yurio!” shouted Victor, “your short program is called ‘In Regards to Love: Agape.’  

After Victor showed Yurio how the skating went, Yurio started the skate and felt the lyrics surrounding him.   
  
_Sic mea vita est temporaria,_

_cupit ardenter caritatem aeternam_

_‘_ **_I have only have a few years until my body changes._ ** _’_

The first half of the program starts with Yurio as he raises his left hand into the air, then brings it down around his face and to his chest, as the starting pose.

 _Credam, dabo, sperabo, honorabo, laborabo, gratias agam!‘_ **_I will honour Yuuri and Victor for giving me a family_ ** **_, an_ ** **_d will love them to the very end’._ **

Yurio then spins and then raises both arms behind him, then bringing them forward and clasping his hands together, as if he laying his head on them.

  
He then moves to skate backwards while looking up, and his hands are in front of him as if in a prayer to some deity.

He then spins and moves into a triple axel, and then spins from the triple axel and quickly moves into a flying sit spin.

He then goes into a  step sequence that closely resembles Victor’s demonstration.

_Et denique aperiens fores occultas,_

_nobis grandis et clara, nosque curabit_

_nobis grandis et clara, nosque curabit_

_‘_ **_I’ll help Victor to bring out the best in me and Yuuri’._ **

He lays head in hands again as he skates backwards.

_magna magna, caritas_

In the second half, Yurio then performs a Quad Salchow triple toe loop combination, then later lays head in hands again as he skates backwards.

_magna magna, caritas_

_Ah! Ah! Audio vocem tuam!_

_Adest mi liberta_ _s!_

 _‘_ **_Being on the ice, I am a free tiger and a free person’_ **

Then Yurio spins once around, arms outward.

_Mea vita amabit,_

_caritatis pacem, caritatis pacem,_

_Hanc felicitatem aeternam esse oro._

_‘_ **_I am eternally grateful for my family, and I hope it lasts forever’._ **

On the final verse, Yurio crosses his feet and then moves back into sit spin for a moment, then quickly stands and leans back while raising his arms into the air with hands clasped together, one hand folded over the other.

As Yurio finished the skate, Yurio looked around and saw that there  were no dry eyes, left the ice, and went to sit with Yuuri to watch Victor’s short skate.

“Well done Yurio!” shouted a very proud Victor. “Now it’s my turn.”

Victor then turned on the speakers and played the music of ‘In Regards to Love: Eros _’_

In the first half  of the skate, Victor licks his lips seductively, and  brings his arms to caress his body. Victor then moves backwards and looks at Yuri, which caused Yuri to think that he can get pregnant again from Victor.

Victor then begins to skate with a very seductive  step sequence, then Victor goes into a twirling and spinning routine to enthrall the audience.

Victor then moves his arms around and claps hands together. He then quickly moves to do a scratch spin.

On the second half of the skate, Victor starts to skates backwards, and then moves to a spread eagle then quickly performs a triple axel. Victor then crosses his feet, then performs a quadruple Salchow.

After this Victor then spins around, kicks his foot up in front of him. He then slides on one knee, while having his hand traveling down his neck and to his chest.

Victor then performs a Quad toe-triple toe combination; from the toe loop he then does a scratch spin, and quickly moves into a two-foot spin. From the spin, Victor then twirls in place, then brings his arms to wrap around his body, while balancing on one skate and the toe pick of the other.

 

Later that night, the Katsukis and the Nikiforovs were talking about Victor's and Yurio's short skates and what they mean to them.

“Yurio, what’s your short skate about?” asked Mari.

“To me it's about my love for my family,” answered Yurio.

“While mine it's about sexual love for my darling husband Yuri!” exclaimed Victor.

All Yuri can think about is how he can help Yurio to create his free skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note two: I’d like to say thank you I Will Achieve Vikturi for sending me notes for In Regards to Love: Agape and In Regards to Love: Eros. 
> 
>  
> 
> Glossary
> 
> In Regards to Love Agape: The song has a main subject parallel to that of In Regards to Love: Eros; however, both songs have opposing themes. It is sung in Latin by a male soprano, and mainly consists of orchestral instruments. The song is written in B minor.
> 
> The word agape comes from one of the four Ancient Greek words for "love". Agape represents unconditional love, and as such, the song is of a slower tempo than its opposing theme, Eros. The song maintains an ethereal and gentle feel throughout, but is also melancholy.
> 
> In Regards to Love Eros: The song has a main subject parallel to that of In Regards to Love: Agape; however, both songs have opposing themes. It is purely instrumental and contains instruments commonly found in Spanish flamencos.
> 
> The word eros comes from one of the four Ancient Greek words for "love". Eros represents sexual passion and desire, and, as such, the song is of a faster tempo than its opposing theme, and there is no single main instrument. The song maintains an upbeat feel throughout.
> 
>  
> 
> Japanese Translations  
> Watashi no ai-my love  
> Sakura- cherry blossoms  
> Watashi wa sore ga kiniiranai-I don’t feel like it
> 
> Russian Translations  
> Vozlyublennaya-sweetheart


	5. Yuri creates Yurio's free skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the support and that it’s well received. I want to say thank you to my amazing beta and someone I want to call my friend, I Will Achieve Vikturi!!
> 
> Disclaimer: See the prologue. I also don’t own the song ‘Innocence’; it’s owned by Avril Lavigne herself. I also don’t own the song ‘A Million Dreams’; it’s owned by The Greatest Showman and the creators of the movie.

It’s been a few days since Yurio and Victor started to practice on their short skates. As for Yuri, he’s been busy in Minako’s dance studio trying to create a free program for the Russian Tiger.

_ ‘Yurio’s short programme gives out innocence, the free skate should feel like a child turning into an adult _ ,’ mused Yuri, while remembering what happened that night after Victor’s and Yurio’s short skate first practice.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

_ “Yurio your short skate is beautiful!” exclaimed Yuuri. _

_ “Thank you,” said a blushing Yurio. _

_ “It should be, I was the one who choreographed it!” pouted Victor, while the two Yuris smiled at Victor’s dramatics.  _

_ “Come along Anata, let's go home,” smiled Yuri. _

_ Later that night during dinner, Yuri made a massive announcement: “I want to create a free skate program that matches ‘In Regards to Love: Agape’ for our little malen'kiy tigrenok!” _

_ The only thing Victor could do was look at his husband in bewilderment and in shock. _

_ “Yuri, Moya Lyubov, are you sure about this?” asked Victor. _

_ “I….I am sure about this,” admitted Yuri, “I miss the feel of the music going through my body and making my body pass through its limit.” _

_ Victor, being the supportive person that he is, agreed to Yuri’s wish to create a free skate program for Yurio, and the teenager himself can’t wait for what’s in store for him. _

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

Yuri struggled to get that feeling until an Avril Lavigne song came next on his playlist. And Yuri danced to the lyrics and instantly he felt the connection between the song and himself.

_ Waking up, I see that everything is okay _

_ The first time in my life, and now it's so great _ __  
_ Slowing down, I look around, and I am so amazed _ _  
_ __ I think about the little things that make life great

**‘I was asleep but then I woke up.’**

Yuri then performed an Arabesque then later moved to Adagio.

 

_ I wouldn't change a thing about it _ _  
_ _ This is the best feeling _

__  
_ This innocence is brilliant _ __  
_ I hope that it will stay _ __  
_ This moment is perfect _ __  
_ Please don't go away _ _  
_ __ I need you now

_ And I'll hold on to it _

_  
_ _ Don't you let it pass you by _

**‘The feeling of innocence won’t go away.’**

Yuri then performed a Grande Jeté then moved to a Pirouette position. 

 

_ I found a place so safe, not a single tear _ __  
_ The first time in my life, and now it's so clear _ __  
_ Feel calm, I belong I'm so happy here _ _  
_ __ It's so strong, and now I let myself be sincere

_ ‘ _ **Victor is my safe place, my heart belongs to him.’**

Yuri then quickly moved his feet in a grande battement en cloche movement. 

 

_ I wouldn't change a thing about it _ _  
_ _ This is the best feeling _

 

_ This innocence is brilliant _ __  
_ I hope that it will stay _ __  
_ This moment is perfect _ __  
_ Please don't go away 'cause _ __  
_ I need you now _ __  
_ And I'll hold on to it _ _  
_ __ Don't you let it pass you by

Yuri then moved from the kicking movement into the fifth position. Then from the fifth position to a  pas de valse.

 

_ It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming _ __  
_ It's the happiness inside that you're feeling _ __  
_ It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry _ __  
_ It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming _ __  
_ It's the happiness inside that you're feeling _ _  
_ __ It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

**‘I want to cry, for the innocence that my child lost before it could begin.’**

Yuri then went from the pas de valse, to go into a  pirouette position.

 

_ It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry _ __  
_ This innocence is brilliance _   
_ It makes you wanna cry _ __  
_ This innocence is brilliance _ __  
_ Please don't go away _ __  
_ 'Cause I need you now _ __  
_ And I'll hold on to it _ _  
_ __ Don't you let it pass you by

**‘I want to hold onto my baby’s innocence for much longer.’**

From the pirouette position, Yuri then went back to the Arabesque, then quickly performed a grand rond de jambe.

 

_ This innocence is brilliant _ __  
_ I hope that it will stay _ __  
_ This moment is perfect _ __  
_ Please don't go away _ __  
_ I need you now _ __  
_ And I'll hold on to it _ _  
_ __ Don't you let it pass you by

Yuri then finished the whole dance with his feet being in the first position.

 

As soon as the dance finished Yuri felt faint and quickly went to his bag to get a bottle of water, then sat down while thinking how to get Yurio to feel the song. After finishing the bottle, Yuri looked at the time and cursed in his mind as he realized if he didn’t hurry he’ll miss Victor’s free skate reveal.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

Yuri just made it in time to the ice rink and saw Victor was about to start and quickly ran over where Victor was by the ice and flew into Victor’s arms, about to cry.

“I’m sorry, Victor, I didn’t mean to come late,” cried Yuri.

Victor, knowing about Yuri’s anxiety among other things, wasn’t angry at his husband, just held him tightly in reassurance and to let Yuri know he isn’t angry at him.

“Are you OK now?” asked a very concerned Victor after he released Yuri once he calmed down.  

“I’m fine now,” replied Yuri. 

Victor, not believing Yuri, gestured Yuri to stay at the rails near the rink so that while practising Victor can see him. 

Victor then pressed a button and the music to the free skate started to play. 

 

_ I close my eyes and I can see _ __  
_ The world that's waiting up for me _ __  
_ That I call my own _ __  
_ Through the dark, through the door _ __  
_ Through where no one's been before _ _  
_ __ But it feels like home

**‘This is what I felt when I first entered the ice.’**

While Victor first performed a serpentine step sequence and then jumps a double toe loop.

 

_ They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy _ __  
_ They can say, they can say I've lost my mind _ __  
_ I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy _ _  
_ __ We can live in a world that we design

**‘I proved my family wrong.’**

Victor then used an aggressive double salchow, then entered into a sit spin.

 

_ Cause every night I lie in bed _ __  
_ The brightest colours fill my head _ __  
_ A million dreams are keeping me awake _ __  
_ I think of what the world could be _ __  
_ A vision of the one I see _ __  
_ A million dreams is all it's gonna take _ _  
_ __ A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

**‘I can’t even remember my so-called dream.’**

To show this, Victor entered into a circular step sequence to portray the loss of a dream that he once had, and made a triple flip jump.

 

_ There's a house we can build _ __  
_ Every room inside is filled _ __  
_ With things from far away _ __  
_ The special things I compile _ __  
_ Each one there to make you smile _ _  
_ __ On a rainy day

 

_ They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy _ __  
_ They can say, they can say we've lost our minds _ __  
_ I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy _ _  
_ __ Runaway to a world that we design

 

  
_ Every night I lie in bed _ __  
_ The brightest colours fill my head _ __  
_ A million dreams are keeping me awake _ __  
_ I think of what the world could be _ __  
_ A vision of the one I see _ __  
_ A million dreams is all it's gonna take _ _  
_ __ A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

**‘When I first met Yuri, my heart was beating fast, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.’**

To show his love for Yuri, Victor created a new step sequence that’s shaped like a heart and attempted a triple axel jump, and Victor faced Yuri with a massive smile on his face.

  
  
  


_ However big, however small _ __  
_ Let me be part of it all _ __  
_ Share your dreams with me _ __  
_ You may be right, you may be wrong _ __  
_ But say that you'll bring me along _ __  
_ To the world you see _ __  
_ To the world, I close my eyes to see _ _  
_ __ I close my eyes to see

**‘When Yuri allowed me to see his dreams I was so happy.’**

Victor then did a Carmel Spin and then entered into a Biellmann spin.

 

_ Every night I lie in bed _ __  
_ The brightest colours fill my head _ __  
_ A million dreams are keeping me awake _ __  
_ A million dreams, a million dreams _ __  
_ I think of what the world could be _ __  
_ A vision of the one I see _   
_ A million dreams is all it's gonna take _ _  
_ __ A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

_  
_ _ For the world, we're gonna make _

Victor then did a quadruple flip and triple toe loop combination and then quickly entered into a layback spin, and then finished with his hands in a heart shape position. 

Victor then skated towards Yuri and both shared a simple but passionate kiss.

“That free skate was so amazing,” said a very happy but surprised Yuri.

“Thank you, Yuri,” said Victor. “How did your choreography go for Yurio’s free skate?”

“I got the song and I performed it but I don’t know how I can show Yurio on the ice,” replied Yuri.

“I’m sure you will if you show me tomorrow. I might have a general idea.”

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

The next day, the family of three are at the rink again.

“OK, Yurio, you’ve got the short skate but it still needs some improvements, however, we also need to concentrate on your free skate,” addressed Victor. 

“Which I choreographed and danced, too, in the dance studio. however, I can’t ice skate so Victor will show you,” piped up Yuri. 

 

Victor then demonstrated to Yurio the free skate that Yuri created. After the demonstration, Yuri and Victor then spoke to Yurio about what changes he’d like to make.

“It looks like there is a lot of flexibility involved,” commented Yurio.

“To be fair, I did use my ballet to get a general idea of the choreography, and Victor then did the rest on the ice,” explained Yuri. “But if you’re worried I can teach you the basics of ballet, I’m sure Lila won’t mind helping me.”

Yurio just silently nodded in agreement and the family of three left the rink, ready for the Grand Prix Final to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translations:  
> Anata: dear  
> Kami-Sama: God
> 
>  
> 
> Russian translations:  
> malen'kiy tigrenok: little tiger cub  
> Moya Lyubov: my love


	6. Victor and Yurio's skating completions revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to go on holiday, but since my parents went sick, we had to cancel and while I'm writing the first part of this chapter I felt a little bit rough going out to a party and I think I got myself tipsy, which is easy for me to do since I'm a lightweight drinker. A massive thanks to my beta I Will Achieve Vikturi!
> 
> Disclaimer: See the prologue
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of throwing up

**** It’s been a few weeks since the Nikiforov family and Yurio came back from Hasetsu to Saint Petersburg.

_‘I wonder which qualifying rounds my two skaters will be part of?'_ thought Yuri while lying on the sofa in his and Victor’s apartment (more like a mansion). _‘Victor is taking a lot of time to get the groceries from the local supermarket._ _I hope he didn’t get distracted again!’_

Suddenly, the front door opened and there stood Victor with two bags in his right hand (he had to put some of the bags down so he can use the keycard to enter the apartment) and the other bags in front of the doorway.

“Sorry I’m late Dorogaya," said a very apologetic Victor. “The traffic was worse than usual.” 

Yuri knew that Victor was telling the truth, smiled at him and helped Victor carry the shopping until he felt dizzy and Victor caught him just in time.

“Yuri, did you eat since you woke up this morning?"Asked Victor.

“Yeah,” Yuri replied. “I had breakfast with you and I felt tired so I went to lie on the sofa.”

Victor just looked at Yuri and quickly pointed his finger at the sofa and told him in a stern voice “You are going back to the sofa and lying down, I’ll put the shopping away.” Yuri did what he was told and thought to himself, "Am _ I sick?’  _ and unknowingly fell asleep on the sofa while a pair of concerned eyes watched from the kitchen.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

Later that evening, Yuri and Victor arrived at Lilia and Yakov’s house for dinner. Victor then knocked on the door and it was no other than Yurio.

“Yurio, what are you doing here?!” Yuri exclaimed while entering the house.  After a few moments, the three entered the living room and sat on the very big sofa.

“I’m living here while Madame Baranovskaya is helping me to have higher stamina, the free skate that you created needs a lot of stamina , ”explained Yurio.

“I’m sorry Yurio,” apologised Yuri. “I do keep forgetting that not everyone has a lot of stamina as I have.”

"It's OK,” smiled Yurio.

“Besides rebenok, you know how I like to challenge my ballerinas,” chided Lilia to Yuri, who mysteriously entered the living room without anyone knowing or seeing her.

“That’s true!"shouted Victor.

Lilia just happily ignored Victor and quickly noticed that her star Prima Ballerina, looked more pale than usual.

“Yuri, are you well?”Lilia asked. “You look very pale.”

“I… earlier today I had a dizzy spell, but I’m fine now,” Yuri replied.

Then Yakov shouted that dinner is ready, which consisted of  b eef  s troganoff with serving of sour cream sauce and for pudding a portion of Chak- Chak.  After the meal, the adults (apart from Yurio as he’s underage and Yuri due to his medication, are instead drinking a chocolate and mint milkshake and a cup of green tea respectively)  are seen drinking a traditional cocktail called “Tolstoy Tang”

“Yakov!” praised Victor, “You still make the best cocktail in the whole world.”

“Thank you, Victor,” said Yakov who looked proud at the praise.

Yakov’s phone went off and it was an email from the Figure Skating Federation of Russia, saying that the qualifiers for the Grand Prix had been announced, which then caused him to look at the official website and gasped in shock.

“What is it Yakov?” asked Yurio.

“They’ve announced the qualifiers and which competition the skaters will attend,” Yakov replied.

“So, which competition am I in?” asked Yurio.

“Well Yurio, you're in the Second Event: Skate Canada and your last event is the Sixth Event - Rostelecom Cup.

“What about Victor?” Yuri asked Yakov.

“They decided that Victor would be in the Third Event: Cup of China and his last event is the Sixth Event - Rostelecom Cup,” Yakov replied.

After Yurio, Victor and Yakov were talking  about the events, the married couple then left Feltsman’s household.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

That night Yuri and Victor were lying on their bed and talking about the announcement until Yuri went into their ensuite and quickly threw up on the floor as he couldn’t reach  the toilet on time.

“Dorogoy, are you ok?” asked a very concerned Victor and helped Yuri to reach the toilet.

Yuri was unable to answer and just continued to throw up until nothing was left, then shakily tried to stand up but failed as he fell, but Victor caught him and picked Yuri up bridal style and helped Yuri back into bed. Victor gave himself a mental reminder to call Yuri’s doctor if it continues for more than a week.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

The next morning Victor is making a protein shake for Yuri (as Yuri is in bed still asleep and when he wakes Victor will make him stay in bed)  as he knew that after what happened last night that Yuri will be unable to eat anything. As the protein shake was ready, Victor left the kitchen and went to the bedroom and noticed that Makkachin’s head was on Yuri’s stomach as if trying to protect it. Feeling it was best  to ignore the unusual behaviour of his beloved companion, woke Yuri up and pointedly showed the bottle that’s full of protein shake, which then Yuri drank half of it and left the rest for later.

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked.

“Tired and still feel sick,” Yuri admitted. 

Victor nodded and then quickly entered the bed covers and cuddled Yuri went back to sleep . Victor then quickly followed Yuri into the land of dreams.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

It’s been a few days since Yuri’s been sick and has yet to recover, and bless his heart still stuck in bed and he is at the stage where he may need to go to the hospital as he’s still vomiting everything that he eats and drinks.

“Yuri, my love, I’m worried about you,” said a very concerned Victor.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Yuri cried, tears falling down his face.

All the while Victor was trying to be strong for Yuri decided to leave their bedroom and go into the lounge and cry himself to  unrestful sleep. A couple of hours later Victor woke up, and his eyes felt like glue. He left the lounge and returned to the bedroom and checked on Yuri and what he saw broke his heart, as Yuri is even more pale and looks worse than he had before.

_ ‘Oh, Yuri!’ _ Victor’s mind shouted in anguish.  _ ‘You need to go to the hospital!’  _ With a heavy heart Victor called the hospital and explained the situation to the receptionist.

“The emergency doctor will be at yours very soon, Mr. Nikiforov," the receptionist calmly told Victor over the phone.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ♪♬**

* * *

 

It’s been a few hours since the doctor visited Yuri, and gave them a shocking announcement, that Yuri is once again pregnant and he’s expecting twins. As Victor was getting ready for his skating practice all he could think about was how to tell Yakov and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true fact about me is when I'm sick, I never reach the toilet in time to throw up, so I either throw up on my bed or in the hallway which has a carpet.
> 
> Russian translations
> 
> Dorogaya-dear
> 
> Rebenok-child
> 
> Dorogoy-darling
> 
> For the recipes I mentioned here are the links:  
> beef stroganoff - www . the spruce eats russian - beef-stroganoff - recipe - 1137304  
> Chak-Chak- recipes . wikia wiki / Chak-Chak  
> Tolstoy Tang-www .the kitchn russia - day - cocktail - 53053


	7. Yuri announces his pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting patiently for this new chapter. A massive thanks to my beta, I Will Achieve Vikturi!
> 
> Disclaimer: See the prologue
> 
> Warning: mentions of miscarriage, premature birth and eating disorders

It's been six weeks since Yuri discovered that he was pregnant and is seen in the kitchen making Asian pulled chicken salad and making a blueberry smoothie, while Victor is sitting on the kitchen table watching protectively.

"Moye solntse i zvezdy, are you okay?" Victor asked, while watching Yuri cook protectively.

"Victor you've been asking me that since this morning," Yuri replied while smiling.

"It's just that I'm worried about you," said a very worried Victor.

Yuri smiled in understanding and instantly remembered what his counselor for his eating disorder told him and Victor.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ**

* * *

 

_"So you're expecting a little one?!" the counselor stated in shock._

_"Yes," Yuri confirmed. "But I was wondering if my eating disorder will affect my pregnancy."_

_The counselor quickly entered into business mode and gently explained "It all depends on the individual, but since you're still in therapy and trying to recover from the disorder you're more likely to miscarry or have a premature birth."_

_Victor swiftly held Yuri's hand that was closest to his left hand. And gently rubbed Yuri's palm as he noticed how tense Yuri was._

_"However, some expectant mothers use the pregnancy as a way to help them either gain weight if they are suffering from anorexia or in the case of bulimia to stop binge eating and making themselves sick."_

_"Will I still have my eating disorder after I have the baby?" Yuri asked in an unsteady voice._

_"I won't lie to you, in the worst case scenario, your eating disorder could worsen," The counselor replied albeit with great reluctance._

_"You mentioned the risks of Yuri's pregnancy with the eating disorder." Victor took a quick pause and then continued. " But what about the baby after they are born early?"_

_The counselor blinked and quickly responded to the question. "I'm not trained in that field but if the baby is underweight or born with a small head, they will immediately be put in neonatal intensive care unit if they are born 27 weeks or under, but if the baby is born at 28 weeks to 31 weeks early, they will be sent to the special care baby unit or local neonatal unit, but again it can vary."_

_Yuri quickly left the office with tears in his eyes and Victor looked at the counselor as if to say 'Can I follow him to see if he's okay?'_

_The counselor nodded and as Victor was about to leave Yuri's counselor gave Victor pamphlets on recommended midwives that deal with pregnant women (or in Yuri's case a hermaphrodite pregnancy)._

_"Thank you." Victor said._

_Victor then quickly noticed Yuri sitting on a chair in a fetal position._

_"Moya lyubov' are you okay?" Victor asked._

_"..."_

_Victor then gently touched Yuri and soothed him as he was leading them to the car. During the car ride home, Yuri fell asleep while his eyes were scrunched up as though he were in a nightmare._

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ**

* * *

 

"... Yuri!" Victor shouted, while waving his hands in front of Yuri's face. Yuri blinked and quickly apologised to Victor. "Sorry watashi no ai, I was thinking about what the counselor said."

Victor swiftly gave Yuri a hug, which Yuri graciously accepted and Victor placed a kiss on Yuri's head.

"Is that why you're making a salad?" Victor asked gently, after letting Yuri go from his arms.

"Yeah, but we also have the smoothie to drink as well," Yuri replied.

Victor hummed thoughtfully. "Why don't we have a pudding after dinner tonight, this salad won't be enough for you, as you missed breakfast due to your morning sickness."

"What sort of pudding?"

"I fancy some Japanese food tonight."

Instantly Yuri smiled as he knew exactly what to make. Seeing this, Victor smiled and quickly left the penthouse to practise at the ice rink, but without reminding Yuri to take things easy and that he'll have his phone on him.

 _'Now that Victor's gone, I can get started on the housework,'_ Yuri thought as he was going into the cleaning supply cupboard while thinking of his favourite dish that his mother used to make.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ**

* * *

 

Later that night the married couple had eaten their dinner which consisted of Katsudon for dinner and pudding Dorayaki, and as for the drinks,Shogayu (a form of ginger tea), and now are sitting in the lounge relaxing.

"Your food always tastes lovely!" Victor exclaimed.

"Thank you Victor," Yuri said while smiling. Suddenly, Yuri's smile faded and asked in a gentle voice. "Do you think we should tell our friends and the others that we're having a baby?"

Victor rapidly looked at Yuri and can see that the shorter man was being serious.

"I think that would be a good idea, at least when the GPF qualifiers competitions start the other skaters and Yakov can keep an eye on you while I am skating. Shall we tell them now?"

Yuri shook his head. "Let's leave it until tomorrow, I want to see how Yuratchka's coping with his free skate program."

Victor nodded and went back to watch the television until Yuri got tired and started to fall asleep. Victor decided that it was time for bed.

* * *

**ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ**

**The next day**

* * *

 

Yuri and Victor had just arrived at the skating rink and both went to the rink and noticed that Yurio was definitely practising his free skate program.

"You look amazing Yurio!" Yuri shouted from the sidelines.

Yurio, hearing his maternal figure's voice, stopped and rapidly looked around the rink and found Victor and Yuri leaning against the rail, where Yakov usually watches his skaters, and Yurio skated to them.

"Where were you yesterday, Yuri?" Yurio asked.

"I had the day off yesterday," Yuri admittied. Then the entrance to the skating rink opened and entered the other skaters and Yakov. Yuri, noticing Victor's excitement, gently held his hand in a way that told Victor to calm down

However, Yakov quickly noticed Victor's excitement and Yuri's nervous gesture and demanded to know what is going on.

"Yuri is having a baby!" Victor suddenly announced.

"WHAT?!" Yakov shouted. "Is that why you haven't been well?"

Yuri nodded and quickly Georgi and Mila hugged Yuri to death, while Yurio was watching on in shock and thought to himself,  _'I will protect you, and I make sure that nothing bad happens to our mum!'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translations
> 
> Watashi no ai - my love
> 
> Russian translations
> 
> Moye solntse i zvezdy- my sun and stars
> 
> Asian pulled chicken salad ingredients including the method and where to find the food recipes / Asian-pulled-chicken-salad (just remove the spaces)
> 
> Ingredients
> 
> 1 small roasted chicken, about 1kg
> 
> ½ red cabbage, cored and finely sliced
> 
> 3 carrots, coarsley grated or finely shredded
> 
> 5 spring onions, finely sliced on the diagonal
> 
> 2 red chillies, halved and thinly sliced
> 
> a small bunch of coriander, roughly chopped, including stalks
> 
> 2 heaped tbsp roasted salted peanuts, roughly crushed (this can be optional if you have a nut allergy)
> 
> For the dressing
> 
> 3½ tbsp hoisin sauce
> 
> 1½ tbsp toasted sesame oil
> 
> Method
> 
> Combine the dressing ingredients in a small bowl and set aside.
> 
> Remove all the meat from the chicken, shred into large chunks and pop into a large bowl. Add the cabbage, carrots, spring onions, chillies and half the coriander. Toss together with the dressing and pile onto a serving plate, then scatter over the remaining coriander.
> 
> Blueberry Smoothie ingredients where to find the recipe- www . / best-frozen-fruit-smoothie/
> 
> Ingredients
> 
> ¾ cup blueberries.
> 
> 1 sliced banana.
> 
> 1 cup orange juice.
> 
> 1 tablespoon sugar.
> 
> Vanilla ice cream with two cups.
> 
> One slice of pineapple.
> 
> Two peaches.
> 
> 1 cup of water.
> 
> 1 cup ice cubes
> 
> Method
> 
> First, take a washed blender and add one cup of water. Secondly, put the sliced banana and peaches in it. After that mix it up with blueberries, pineapple, ice cream, orange juice and sugar. As well you should not forget to put the ice cubes in the end to get a chilled feeling. Then blend all the ingredients in a high-speed setting. Take five minutes and your blueberry smoothie will be ready for you. Now take a glass and pour the smoothie in it and enjoy it.
> 
> Katsudon (Japanese Pork Cutlet over Rice) recipe and where to find the recipe - 2012/ 08/ 30/ katsudon - japanese - pork-cutlet-over-rice/
> 
> Ingredients: for 2 Katsudon
> 
> 2/3 cup dashi stock
> 
> 2 tablespoons superfine or Japanese sugar
> 
> 2 1/2 tablespoons soy sauce
> 
> 3 teaspoons mirin
> 
> 2 extra large eggs (beat one for each Katsudon)
> 
> 1/2 yellow onion sliced thin
> 
> 2 Tonkatsu, sliced
> 
> Enough cooked Japanese white rice for two large bowls
> 
> Optional: Garnish with Chopped Mitsuba (Japanese Wild Parsley) or Kizami Nori (Seaweed Flakes)
> 
> Method
> 
> 1\. In a small bowl, combine the Dashi, sugar, soy sauce and mirin to make sure the sugar is completely dissolved.
> 
> 2\. Add half of the Dashi mixture to a small frying pan over a medium heat and bring to a simmer. Add half of the sliced onions to the dashi mixture and cook until the onions are fragrant and start to turn translucent, about one or two minutes.
> 
> 3\. Nestle a tonkatsu on top of the onions. Drizzle one slightly beaten egg over Tonkatsu. Cover with a lid and cook until the egg is set (about 1 minute or a little longer if you like yours well done).
> 
> 4\. Divide the rice between two large bowls. Slide the Tonkatsu and egg carefully from the pan over the rice. Top with chopped Mitsuba. Serve the Katsudon immediately.
> 
> Dorayaki recipe and where to find the recipe - www. japanesecooking101 dorayaki - recipe
> 
> Ingredients
> 
> 1 1/4 cup all purpose flour
> 
> 1 tsp baking soda
> 
> 2 eggs
> 
> 1/2 cup sugar
> 
> 1 tbsp honey
> 
> 3/4 cup milk
> 
> Anko (sweet red bean paste)
> 
> Method
> 
> Mix flour and baking soda in a bowl.
> 
> In another bowl, whisk the eggs, sugar, and honey together. Add milk and mix well.
> 
> Stir the dry ingredients into the egg mixture and whisk until the batter becomes smooth.
> 
> Heat a non-stick frying pan with a small amount of oil and wipe excess oil well. At medium low heat, drop 1/8 of a cup of batter into the pan, like a pancake. Cook about 2 minutes until the surface of the pancake has a lot of bubbles and the edges become dry. Flip over and cook for 1 more minute.
> 
> Transfer to a plate and cover with a wet paper towel.
> 
> Take one cake and place on a heaping tablespoon of anko and cover with another cake. Wrap it with plastic and press with your hands. Pinch together to seal the edges of the pancakes.
> 
> Shogayu (Ginger Tea) Recipe- www . japanesecooking 101 shogayu -ginger - tea-recipe/
> 
> Ingredients
> 
> 2 tsp ginger root, grated
> 
> 1 1/2 cup (360ml) water
> 
> 3 Tbsp honey
> 
> 2 tsp Katakuriko (potato starch) or cornstarch plus 2 tsp water
> 
> Method
> 
> Grate ginger.
> 
> In a pot, add water, ginger and honey, and put on medium heat until just before boiling.
> 
> Mix Katakuriko and 2 tsp of water well in a small bowl. Add the slurry to the tea and stir well. Heat for a couple of minutes until it has thickened a little.


End file.
